Claire the Original
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: What if Claire wasnt an inncent human but an original vampire. Now her past is catching up to her and she's showing her true colours can she mae it out alive or will she lose herslef along the way? I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I heard shouts from downstairs and jumped out of Shane's arms and noticed he had woken up as well. We grabbed our stakes and ran downstairs not sure what we would find probably people dying, not Eve and Michael tied to chairs at the table while my brother Klaus stood at the door smiling and Finn and Kol looked bored. Rebekah was sending death glares at Elijah who wouldn't let her near the idiots tied to chairs, and then me and Shane stumbled through the doors to shocked and panicked looks.

"Sister I am sorry if these things are yours we didn't even hear you there was only 1 other heartbeat in the house." At the end she looked scared and I grinned knowing that would scare her more.

"Sister!" it was Shane Eve and Michael and I found it really creepy they could all do that. I sighed knowing it was time to let my façade down become the monster I have always been. I heard gasps from my friends as my eyes turned red, my fangs extended and my hair went back to the black with red streaks from a very painful battle with a werewolf, and turned to face them.

"Untie them Kol," he didn't like me being impolite being a gentleman as he loved the 40's so much "Please." He nodded and moved to untie their ropes as soon as they were Michael tried to attack Klaus probably for that idiotic grin on his face but got stopped by Eve crying.

"Claire what the hell is going on?" I heard Shanes voice shake at the end and I know it's time to tell them I gesture to the couch they move to it cautious to avoid everyone with Eve still sobbing. I opened my mouth and the door banged open revealing Amelia, Myrnin and Oliver with a familiar vampire in-between them.

"Hello Katarina." Her head snapped up at my voice obviously not expecting to see my and began struggling between Oliver and Myrnin who tried to keep a hold of her.

"No please don't let her near me not after last time; I don't care what you do kill me anything just keep her away from me." Everyone but me and my siblings looked at her with tears streaming down her face then back at me grinning.

"Have you met Claire she couldn't hurt a fly I would be more concerned about the vampires that have a hold of you." That was Shane as pessimistic as always. She just looked at him lie he was crazy and cowered at the look I sent her.

"Who is Claire she," She nodded at me while trying to hide at the same time it was quite funny. "Is Cadence." I opened my mouth to tell everyone my story when Amelie opened her mouth in a second she was pinned to the wall with me holding her throat and she was trying to claw my hands away.

"I will tell you all you want to know but please stop interrupting me." I dropped her to the floor and straightened out my jacket while she stood up and started my story.

"My name is Cadence Mikaelson and I'm and original vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Well hello there Klaus_

_Klaus: What do you want idiot human_

_Me (batting eyelashes): Well I wanted help me say who really owns The Vampire Diaries and Morganville_

_Klaus: What do I get?_

_Me: My undying gratitude_

_Klaus: Humph that's useless to me_

_Me: Okay you can have Caroline seeing how you are so deeply in love_

_Klaus (Grinning): Deal all rights to Rachel Caine and whoever invited Vampire Diaries I may have eaten them but who knows._

**Chapter 2 **

"These are my siblings Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus our mother was the original witch back when people still lived in straw huts awful things anyway she turned us into vampires for private reasons. Rebekah was 20, Elijah 25 Kol 22 and me and Klaus 18 as you can tell me and Klaus are twins except our mother had an affair with a werewolf so we are hybrids more powerful than other vampires. I left my family about 200 years ago when we found out our father was still alive and hunting us as he thinks we were evil. We split up and I came here as I knew this was a vampire run town and my father knows all of us crave power so naturally we couldn't have any to draw attention to ourselves. Katherine here," I gestured to the vampire now passed out on the floor disgusted at how weak she was." Is fathers spy he doesn't kill her as long as she looks for us she mainly gives him fake leads as we would kill her if she really gave us up. Me and Klaus are looking for a stone to help unlock our werewolf side to create a hybrid army to kill our family and we have its location so we'll just be leaving now." I stretched and moved away from the wall and walked towards the door to a frosty voice saying

"You aren't leaving this house and certainly this town Miss Danvers we have a contract you can't just walk out."

"On the contrary Claire Danvers has a contract, I'm Cadence Mikaelson." She looked shocked realising the truth in my words and I knew my eyes were glowing with the pleasure of finally putting her in her place. It was then that Shane finally decided to speak up to be honest if I wasn't so hungry and couldn't smell his blood I would've forgotten he was there.

"If you go we're coming with you, someone's needs to keep you out of trouble." Eve and Michael nodded so I just shrugged and walked out. Amelia Oliver and Myrnin thought that they should come too so they put some vervain on a chain and put it round Katherine and got in the car.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going home to Mystic Falls."

**Page Break **

As we got to the mansion I froze with my hand on the door listening to the heartbeats of humans I immediately knew it was the doppelgänger, Caroline (Klaus' love), Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and god forbid the Salvatore's. I stepped back to let Klaus get the door, and shuffled from foot to foot cranky and nervous along with starving.

"Maybe you should go in first considering last time I was here I tried to kill them all." I smiled and he laughed but still opened the door rushing straight to Caroline's open arms then came Rebekah and Matt, stupid people in love. As I stepped around Elijah I heard the gasps and couldn't help laughing at everyone's faces except Damon he looked pleased.

"Salve filia reginae." It meant hello princess in Latin after an incident with mistaken identity and a Greek prince. I nodded at him and grinned just as Caroline launched herself at me. I stepped to the side and jumped on top of her while she tried to get up. My fangs brushed her neck and she froze knowing what I was capable of,

"I suggest you stay still Barbie or else I'll have to punish you." I stepped back and she was cowering behind Klaus while I smiled.

"Being a vampire becomes you Elena, but honestly your immortal you could at least update your wardrobe."

"You have no right to take to me vampire slut." She was crying and really not intimidating at all. Shane moved forwards and I rolled my eyes,

"You can't just take to her like that she's done nothing wrong!"

"She murdered my family to try and control me if that's not wrong I don't know what is." He looked at me eyes widening and I shrugged. Rebekah walked in and sat a collage boy on the sofa his eyes glazed over showing he was compelled; I walked over and straddled him my fangs coming down. "Claire what are you doing?"

"You're a vampire Amelie figure it out."

"My fangs sunk into the soft skin at his neck and I felt bliss as the sweet liquid began running down my throat, all the vampire's heard his heartbeat rapidly slowing and Michael coughed and said

"Um maybe you should stop now before you kill him." I paid no attention as his head fell on my shoulder and he began to lose consciousness, he took his last breath as I pulled my fangs out and I jumped of him wiping the blood from my face. Two young girls about 17 came in dressed in nothing but corsets and thongs and took the body away winking at Koll when they walked out an I grinned. "Good to know some things don't change." He laughed and went to pour himself a drink ok whiskey, while everyone else just stared at me either angry terrified or amuse.

"Look I know at one point I have tried to kill nearly all of you but let's just put it in the past and move on ok?" I smile and saw them nodding all but blonde Barbie who was too busy with her tongue down my brothers throat to answer I went and sat on the sofa realising how out of place the guys from Morganville looked. I grumbled and got back up going to show them to their rooms when I heard rustling outside and by the sound of Barbie hitting the floor I bet Klaus did too. Everyone stopped moving at our expressions and we were straining to hear who it was.

"Mikael."


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in forever it's just I had writers block then my exams started and I've been so busy, I'm halfway through the next chapter so I will try and get it up in the next week or 2 again so sorry, I know am a horrible author for doing this but update be up soon promise. Also if anyone has anything they want me to add into the next chapter pm me and I'll try and put it in

XOXO


End file.
